Forget the Fish Tank
by write-the-other-way
Summary: One-Shot. A what-if piece. Nick and Jess continue with their evening going as it is, despite the broken fish tank around them.


Lesson one: if the fish tank breaks right before you're about to have hot sex on the table with your extremely irresistible roommate and you're not going to clean it up anyway, you might as well just continue with what you're doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl; I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

* * *

There was something about the way his lips crashed against hers. Something about the way he held her so tight that there was absolutely no distance between the two of them. There was something about the racing of her heart, and the moans escaping her lips unintentionally, and the heat she felt between her legs.

There was no going back now.

She didn't even have time to be worried, or to think it through, or to discuss it with him. Hell, if it meant that her lips had to leave his, she didn't want to ever stop and discuss what was happening.

And then the fish tank was broken, and there was water all around their feet, and Nick was mumbling something about 'paper towels', but she wasn't processing what had happened. She wasn't thinking of anything but the loss she felt without his body pressed against his.

So instead of watching him hunt for paper towels to clean the mess, and instead of thinking about the repercussions once Schmidt got home, she grabbed his arm and turned him back towards her.

The tension hadn't left. The cold water on the floor felt like ice against their hot bodies. She looked at him, panting heavily from the kisses, her hand still on his sleeve. And before he could talk about how bad of an idea this was, how much he was going to screw it up, he looked at her and she took his breath away.

Her lips were slightly open and swollen from the kisses, a few wisps of hair had escaped her bun, and her eyes – _her eyes_ – were dark and filled with desire. And he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about what was going to happen after. He wanted her.

"Nick-" Jess panted. Not as a start to a conversation, but as a plea.

And his lips crashed against hers once more. And instead of taking her right on the table, he found himself walking her backwards towards the bedroom. But his lips never left hers until he felt his own shirt being pulled off and thrown away somewhere, and even then she was swift in reuniting their mouths.

He kicked the door open behind Jess and they tumbled into his bedroom. As soon as he shut the door behind her he repeated his command from earlier,

"Take off your damn clothes, Jessica Day." His voice was low and raw and filled with desire. She complied. Still between Nick and the door she took off her shirt, and then her bra. She continued undressing while he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down until they were both standing with nothing but their underwear on. And for a moment they just stared at each other, letting the passion push them further, until Nick couldn't take it anymore and he pushed her – not too gently – against the back of the door and lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

They continued the war with their tongues, with hands roaming over each others bodies. Nick pushed against her as close as she could, and Jess broke the kiss with a gasp feeling him against her thigh.

Nick took advantage of this by attacking her neck, kissing it until he found a spot that made her moan – and then sucking that spot until she began to whimper. He trailed kissed down her neck and attacked on of her nipples with his mouth, and then moved onto the next one.

"Nick, please." She begged. And she almost pushed him over the edge when she begged. Her eyes big and dark, and her breathing erratic.

He let her slide down back to her feet long enough for her to slide out of her panties while he threw his boxers on the other side of the room.

He knew they should have gone to the bed, but Jesus, he didn't think he could make it.

He lifted her and let her legs circle his waist once again. She moaned and he groaned as they made unrestricted contact. She was warm, and _oh God,_ she was wet.

"Nick," She begged once more.

"You're sure about this, right?" He whispered as he positioned himself at her opening.

"Oh God Nick, please," – And he was inside her.

She let out a load moan of satisfaction as he filled her and he grunted into her shoulder. She felt so good, so warm, and so tight around him.

He had to take a moment to re-focus, to prevent himself from going too quickly, to make this last for her. – But she was already moving on him, trying to get him to keep moving.

"Niccck" She groaned. And he began to thrust inside her, deep and hard, and she moaned at each thrust.

He worried about her head for a moment, about the way she was being pushed against the door, but any coherent thought disappeared when her lips found his again.

He moaned into her mouth at the feeling. She was close to her end, and he could tell. Her breathing was quick and her moans into his mouth were getting loader.

He placed a hand between her legs to help push her along.

She gasped and threw her head back at the contact.

His lips went back to her neck before whispering "Come on, Jessica,"

She looked him in the eye as he pleaded "let go" and her orgasm hit her hard. Her body shock and her walls tightened around him.

The look of her going over the edge, her mouth open and her eyes shut tight did him in. He did one more thrust before releasing himself and burying his head in her neck.

They didn't move from their position against the door until they had both come down from their high.

Nick looked at Jess, ready for the questions, _what does this mean? Was this a mistake?_ Ready for the fear to enter her eyes and for her to go running into her room. But she didn't. She smiled coyly as she regained her footing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his bed. His heart beat picked up once more.

"Again?" He asked with a smile.

"If you're up for it," She laughed.

"You have no idea," He muttered as their lips reconnected.


End file.
